


Be Careful With Him

by Gravytrain101



Series: F-Troop [1]
Category: F Troop
Genre: Concerned O'Rourke, Concerned Parmenter, First Impressions, First Meetings, falling, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Sergeant Morgan O'Rourke goes into town after he dismisses the men to pick up their new commanding officer, Captain Wilton Parmenter. He runs into Jane and asks if she's seen the new guy he's supposed to pick up. Jane has seen him and adores him but warns Morgan to look out for him. Sergeant thought she was just saying that but he was wrong. His new Captain fell twice in the first 5 minutes he's met him. Oh boy, what has he gotten himself into?Or, just a cute, short story of how O'Rourke met Parmenter.
Relationships: Captain Wilton Parmenter & Sergeant Morgan O’Rourke
Series: F-Troop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054079





	Be Careful With Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first F-Troop story so I hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!

O’Rourke’s POV:  
“Gentleman! As you know, we are getting a new commanding officer today so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior? Understood?” I exclaimed to the men lined up before me. 

“Yes sir!” they answered. 

“Good,” I nodded, “I will go and make sure the Captain arrives safely. I will bring him to camp once he’s arrived in town. You are dismissed!” 

“How do you think our new commanding officer’s going to be Sarge?” Agarn asked as I walked towards the front gate, “Do you think he’ll be mean? Oh, I don’t want him to be mean.” 

“I don’t think he’ll be mean Agarn. But if he is then we will just have to get rid of him, like we did with our past two commanding officers,” I explained. 

“I knew you’d come up with something sir!” he said with a big smile on his face before I left the camp to go pick up our Captain. 

“Is he here yet Jane?” I asked as I caught up with Jane just outside the saloon. 

“He sure is,” she answered as she untied her horse from the stand. 

“How is he?” I asked. 

“Oh, he’s just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” she exclaimed, “He has light brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen.” 

“Where is he and what’s his name?” I asked as I helped her get on her horse. 

“He’s in the saloon and his name is Wilton. Captain Wilton Parmenter,” she answered, “You boys be careful with him, you hear?” 

“Careful? Why do you say that?” I asked, hoping our Captain wasn’t recently injured. 

“Despite his good looks, he’s the clumsiest person I’ve ever seen,” she explained, “Now, I’ve got to get going. I might come by later with a welcoming meal if that’s alright?” 

“That would be perfect Jane, we’ll see you then,” I told her before I headed towards the swinging doors of the saloon. 

Before I could reach my hand out to open them, a man came barreling out of the building, taking both of us to the ground. 

“Oof,” I moaned as I hit the hard wood with a man on top of me. 

“Ow,” the man groaned before he realized he landed on someone, “Oh! I am so sorry!” 

“It’s no problem,” I told him as he scrambled up to help me back to my feet. 

I stood up and wanted to get a good look at the man that ran into me, wanting to make sure I stay clear of him if we’re both by the saloon again. He was a short and lean man in a military uniform. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes… just as Jane described him. 

“Are you Captain Parmenter? Captain Wilton Parmenter?” I asked. 

“I’m sorry? Do I know you?” he asked as he looked up at me with a look of confusion. 

“I’m Sergeant Morgan O’Rourke sir. I was coming into town to make sure you arrived okay and to get you to camp,” I explained as I held out my hand. 

“Well isn’t that nice!” he said with a big smile on his face as he shook my hand, “Nice to meet you Sergeant O’Rourke. Sorry again about tripping on you and landing on you.” 

“It’s alright sir,” I said, “It’s no problem. What do you say we get back to camp and I can show you around?” 

“That would be much appreciated Sergeant O’Rourke, thank you!” he said as he went to step down and onto the dirt but he lost his footing and fell flat on his face instead. 

“Sir are you alright?” I asked as I rushed down to help him up. 

“I’m fine Sergeant, just fine,” he answered as he brushed himself off. 

“Alright sir,” I sighed as I put his hat back on his head, “This way to camp.” 

“Right,” he said as he followed me. 

I wanted to stay close to him for two reasons. One just in case he were to fall again so I can hopefully catch him before he hits the ground. And two, because I like him. There’s something about him that just makes me enjoy being around him, even if I’ve only known him for 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think down below! 
> 
> I do like the idea of having O'Rourke and Parmenter romantically involved. I say this because of how they are in the show (how O'Rourke always rushes to help Parmenter up, his hands linger once he does so, and how they care for one another). If I do continue this, I would like to write that relationship (or at least a brotherly love between the three main characters with Parmenter as the youngest). Or, I would write a few oneshots with a romantic relationship between O'Rourke, Parmenter, and Agarn. Anyway, please let me know if you'd like to see any of what I just wrote above! I'm looking forward to read some feedback!


End file.
